


The Gods Among Us

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Gods and Monsters living among humans can be a dangerous matter... Good thing Emma Swan exists to keep them in line.





	The Gods Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a game called ‘Lovestruck’ and a story within the game called ‘Astoria: Fates Kiss’ which I highly recommend playing! The Hades storyline gave me such CS feels that I had to write this!
> 
> Obviously disclaimer I don’t own any of the characters and all credit goes to the creators of Astoria: Fates Kiss and once upon a time! 
> 
> Also quick shoutout to my friend Rachel (@Feathers_Arrow) for beta-ing this, thank you!!!

It was Emma Swan’s first day at her new job, she had longed for a job like this for her entire life. She had worked so hard to get to this place and now she was finally there: an agent at H.E.R.A.

She smoothed down her shirt as she walked into the building.

Emma was quickly greeted by an enthusiastic girl, she had medium length brown hair and a pair of glasses sat atop her nose “Hi! I’m Lily.” She held out a hand to Emma, smiling wide. 

“Hello, I’m Emma.” Emma smiled at her and shook her hand. 

Lily kept the smile spread across her face “Nice to meet you, do you know where your desk is?” Lily asked. 

Emma shook her head “No, would you be able to show me?” 

Lily nodded and skipped over to an empty desk “It seems we’re neighbours, I’m right opposite you.”

Emma smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, she spotted a short looking guy who was making his way towards her “Who’s that?” She asked Lily. 

“Hmm?” Lily looked up “Oh that’s Cyrus, he's the boss!” 

Emma’s eyes widened a little “Cyrus as in the demi-god? Son of Aphrodite?” 

“That’s the one!” A voice came from behind her making her jump a little, she turned and was faced with Cyrus but he was just in front of her, how did he get there? “You must be our new agent, agent Swan I believe?” He gave her a toothy grin. 

Emma nodded “Yes sir, that’s me.” she swallowed, she wasn’t really used to being around the Gods. 

Cyrus happily shook her hand “Call me Cyrus I’m not one for formalities, if you’ll follow me to my office we have some things to discuss.” 

“Okay..” Emma nodded and followed him to a elevator that took them up to his office.  
He opened the door for her “Please come in and take a seat.” 

Emma walked into his office, taking a seat opposite his desk, she was so nervous her palms were starting to sweat. 

“No need to be nervous.” Cyrus said as he sat at his desk “I’m just here to discuss what assignment you will be on.”

Emma nodded “So I’ll be out in field yes?” She questioned, unsure if she was able to do that yet. 

“Well from your previous job it seems you’re more than capable.” Cyrus said glancing at her paperwork “But you understand that this isn’t like police work.. you’ll be dealing with powerful Gods and Titans who are currently clashing with each other, our job at H.E.R.A is to protect the human race.” he stared at her, waiting for an answer. 

“I understand si- Cyrus..” she corrected herself, that was going to take some getting used to “So where am I going first?” She asked. 

“We have a problem downtown, a gate to one of the other worlds has been opened and we need to make sure no one is hurt, would you be able to go down there and make sure everything is alright? I’ll send some other agents with you so you won’t be alone.” 

“Of course..” Emma nodded and stood up “Is there anything I should be looking out for?”

“Just be aware someone may have come through that gate..” Cyrus said, still looking down at some paperwork. 

Emma swallowed, she knew how powerful these gods and titans could be “Okay.. I’ll keep an eye out.” she walked to the door and took the elevator back down. 

———

Emma and the other agents reach the gate opening in no time, as she walks through the crowd she bumps into a tall figure, with dark hair flopped down over his face, dressed in a suit with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Sorry.. uh do you know what happened here?” She asks the stranger. 

“I have some business here on Earth..” his voice is deep in contrast to Emma’s. 

“You opened this gate? May I ask who you are exactly?” Emma questioned, feeling a little uneasy. 

The man looked almost offended that she didn’t know who he was “Killian.” He said bluntly. 

Emma looked up at him, his piercing blue eyes looking deep into her very soul “Killian as in the god who took over from Hades?” 

“The very same now if you’ll excuse me..” he brushed past her and into the crowd before Emma could question him further. 

Emma checked over the civilians nearly the gate, making sure they hadn’t been hurt. Once she and the other agents established everyone was okay she headed back to the office to give Cyrus an update. 

She walked into the building and headed towards the elevator that took her to Cyrus’ office, she knocked softly on the door. 

“Enter.” Came Cyrus’ voice from behind the door.  
Emma opened the door and walked in, noticing Killian sat opposite Cyrus at his desk “Oh! Sorry I didn’t realise I was interrupting something, I can wait outside if you want?” 

“No, actually we were just discussing you.” Cyrus smiled at her. 

Emma gave him a confused look “You were?” She started to feel a little nervous. 

Cyrus motioned her to sit down “Now my friend Killian here needs an assistant for the godly summit up on Olympus and he wants you to assist him.”

Emma widened her eyes “Me?! Really? That would be such an honour.” She smiled at both of them. 

Killian stood up and held out his hand for her to shake “I look forward to working with you Miss Swan.”

Emma shook his hand enthusiastically “Thank you.”

She couldn’t stop smiling the whole day, she had dreamed of working up on Olympus since she was a young girl and now that dream was coming true and she could hardly wait.


End file.
